


S. Aquilam, Ora pro nobis

by ech0_starr



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, I can’t believe I wrote a hotdaga fic, I spelled the names as ‘Geborah’ and ‘Maisie’ to make them sound more like real names, Just so y’all are warned, Maizra, Mentions of Death, OR IS IT, Religious Discussion, Shane wasn’t exactly nice to our gals, The Hotdaga (Buzzfeed Unsolved), because ive edited way too many names and events for this to be considered base canon anymore, but here we are, cornfries, cuz; y’know; it’s the hotdaga, is that even the ship name?, like; I never thought I’d stoop this low, whatever bro im just ranting now, why else would they be having a catholic wedding? With an official priest and whatnot, you can tear Geborah being religious headcanons from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ech0_starr/pseuds/ech0_starr
Summary: Simple prayer can’t turn back the clock





	S. Aquilam, Ora pro nobis

**Author's Note:**

> its finally happened guys i regret spending time on this
> 
> The title is in Latin, in case you’re curious, it translates to “Saint Aquila, a man of God, pray for us.”  
> As someone who was raised religious by my mother, I was quite happy for once that my knowledge isn’t pointless: Saint Aquila and his wife, Saint Priscilla, are together acknowledged as (two of) the patron saints of married couples, as well as the patron saints of successful marriages, which is super ironic and I love it. They’re also (I think) the only pair of saints who, whenever one of them is mentioned in the Bible, the other is ALWAYS mentioned with them. Idk, I just found it kinda sweet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece of crap xD

         Maisie wasn't religious, but her fiancée Geborah was, thus why their upcoming wedding had been planned in a traditional Catholic fashion. Throughout their time together, whenever Geborah would ask Maisie to pray with her — for good weather, that everything goes well that day, even simply as a thank you — Maisie would sit, take Geb's hand in hers, close her eyes, and just listen to the words her girlfriend spoke.

         She never quite knew the significance of the words, but hearing them spoken in the lovely, lilting voice of the woman she loved was enough to make her want to learn.

         And so Geborah taught her. She taught her that not all prayers have to be scripted and memorized; sometimes just speaking her mind was enough. She taught her that it's more about what she's _feeling_ than what she's _saying_.

         On the night before their wedding, the two of them prayed together again, and Maisie made sure that the words she said expressed the sheer joy that she felt in that moment.

 

         Of course, like all good things, their happiness couldn't last long.

* * *

 

         Maisie wasn't religious, so standing near the front of the makeshift chapel — there was no Catholic church near enough to where they were staying at the time, so they made do with what they had — was a bit of a new experience for her. One of Geborah's family-friends, the priest asked to officiate the wedding, stood off to the side. As Maisie stood fidgeting with the collar of her dress, feeling a bit out-of-place, he came up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

         “Thanks,” said Maisie, grabbing Geborah's hand and squeezing it lightly.

         The guests started to file in. Geborah's brother Gene, his ex-bandmates Melba Dill and R. B. Stevens, and a few of what must be his newer friends — at least, they weren't people Maisie recognized. Not like she'd seen him recently, what with his odd jobs and whatnot, but the point still stood. Various other friends of Maisie’s and Geborah’s came in as well — Pauline P., Pauline M., Willy, Mr. B.; the list seemed to go on and on.

         The wedding began as normally as it could. Everyone was smiling, happy, and excited for what was to come. Maisie heard Geborah muttering prayers, desperate words, hoping that nothing would go wrong, that nothing could take away the joy, could take away their day.

         Then the bear and it’s rider appeared, and they did something to the wedding venue and suddenly it was a volcano, and everyone was a hologram which meant no one was real which meant Maisie wasn’t real and _Geborah wasn’t real_ , and Maisie’s world was torn apart at the seams.

* * *

 

         Maisie wasn’t religious, but once she had dragged her unconscious brother-in-law out of the newly-formed watery lake in the center of the volcano — the very same volcano that had burned her wife into sparks — she prayed.

         She prayed the prayers that she and Geborah had once prayed together, and she cried, knowing that the emotion contained in the tears landing on the rocks below her were never going to be enough to stitch her life back together

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short and it’s bad and I 100% expect questions about my life decisions tbh


End file.
